Ture Love
by Sesshy's dream girl
Summary: Naraku finds Rin and she is tacking again.Will Rin be saved or will Sesshomaru reject her love?This is my firststory so please be kind.I don't own Inuyash or ne other.
1. PROLOGE

PROLOGUE

The snow drifted gently down on the face of a beautiful young woman. She had long black shiny hair that came down to her waist. Her big chocolate colored eyes shown like pools of rain water on a spring morning. She was tall, slim, and mature. The 21 year old giggled happily has she danced in the falling snow. She let it drift on her rosy checks and fall on her cool arms. With a smile she let the grouchiest snow flakes frost her eye lashes. If she wasn't human you would've thought she was a goddess. She was warring a pink Kimono with pale flowers at the him. Her name was Rin.

"You stupid human, it's only snow. " squawked a ugly toad demon waving a staff with two heads on it. The toad demon was just coming out of a snow pile that Rin had thrown at him moments ago. " You know what that means? It means it's cold and winter is here!"

"But master Jaken it's like a mini cloud drifting down just for me!" the young woman said happily.

"Your so childish. Act your age you mor-"

Jaken's words were cut short as a tall man's foot pushed in to the cold snow. But the snow was nothing compared to the glare the man gave the little toad as he walked on. The man was not a man at all for he was a beautiful demon lord with long silvery hair down past his waist that shimmered like a water fall. His long, slender face had magnate stripe that followed his check bone across his face. He had a mini crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. His golden-amber eyes were narrow as if sending a dare to the little toad to finish his sentence.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the young woman ran to his side like she as done for the past 14 years " Look at the snow!" she said with a smile towards her lord. She had been with him for 14 years most of her life. He saved her life when se was seven and her village was attacked by wolf. her village never excepted her for she was a mute. She found him injured in the forest and tried to help him, but he refused her help. When she got back to her village it was being attacked she ran threw the forest looking for her new friend. But before she could get there she tripped and was killed by the wolfs. But her lord Sesshomaru resurrected her. She as been his ward ever since. Her feeling has changed over the years from: being indebted , to friendship , to love. though she'd never tell him. He was beyond her grasp it was like reaching for the stars. But none the less she had never felt this way about anyone in her life.

"What about it?" Sesshomaru asked to amuse the young woman.

"It's so beautiful! How each one is different and unique even though they all have the same beauty!" she said in her usual child like tone more to herself the to her lord.

"Grrrr your such a-" Jaken glanced to Sesshomaru before continuing " a ... a ... a child" he exclimed. He would of said something else if his lord wasn't there, but he didn't want to feel Sesshomaru's wrath!

". . . " Sesshomaru said nothing but looked up at the snow. He'd hate to admit it but she was right the snow flakes drifted down almost wait less in the darkening sky. He smiled, he never should his emotion but the young girl was changing him even though she didn't know it.


	2. A savoir

"HEEELLLLLPPPPP!" a scream came from the forest.

A monsters demon in a half human form thump through the forest caring a screaming young women.

"Help me lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed again. She was terrified at what was going to happen to her in a few moments.

The monster roughly threw on the ground and snarled "No ones going to save you now! Your mine to do with as I please now."

"What !" Rin forced out in a small shaky voice but she need to asked by the wicked smile on the demons faced when he looked at her she knew. The demon was going to rape her and she knew it. Her lord was away for a battle and wouldn't be back for a couple days. He could save her this time. Jaken , well Jaken could care less if she died. Tears rolled down her rosy checks like dew on a baby tree. She cried silent tears as the monster began to undress and advance towards her. She was so scared she couldn't stop shacking. The demon forced her to the ground will ripping her kimono to shreds. He stared at her reviled chest it was firm and pale. The demon forced her hands above her head and licked a path from her check to her stomach. She bit her lip and tried to get away, she couldn't find the voice to scream anymore. As she scrambled the demon pressed up against her body. As soon as the demon was about to enter her she whispered "Sesshomaru" and a yellow wipe came from the trees and the demon was forced off the still innocent Rin.

She scrambled up to she none other then Sesshomaru and he had never looked angrier. His eyes were blood red, his fangs were dripping with green poison. He looked nothing like Rin had seen him before it was as if he was fighting for his life. The demon who captured Rin backed away from the monsters Sesshomaru in fear. He turned to run but a yellow wipe captured his neck and he was forced to go to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru held the demons neck in is hand as the demon was on his knees begging for his life. Sesshomaru gave no mercy for him and crushed his neck like a twig with a look of digested in his eyes. He turned to Rin with a look in his eyes that scared Rin and she felt as if the demon Sesshomaru killed was being replaced by Sesshomaru.

"Ses . . . Sessho . . . maru?" Se asked still afraid, but now from the look in Sesshomaru's eyes." Se . . . S . . . Sesh. . . Sesshomaru?" she stammered again.

" . . ." Sesshomaru stayed quiet as he took in the feathers of Rin's naked body shivering in the coldness. Her slim body had all the perfect curves and her firm breast bounced lightly as she moved back until she was pressed as far back on a tree as possible. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Only one would could describe it. Perfection !

Rin tried to cover her self up as Sesshomaru advanced towards her, but her Kimono, if that's what you could call it now, was ripped too much. She couldn't think strat all that was going through her mind was that her lord and protector was going to replace the demon he just killed. Her fears became worse when he removed his top layer of his Kimono as he advanced towards her.

"Wh . . . Wh . . . What are . .y . . . you doing Sessho . . . maru?"

Sesshomaru was right beside her when he draped his outer Kimono over her shoulders.

"Let's go." he stated.


	3. A guest

It's been three days since her lord saved her from almost being raped and he should kindness for her.

FLASH BACK

"Let's go" Sesshomaru stated

"Thank you." Rin said in a small voice.

This remained Sesshomaru of the first time he saved her life and she began to follow him. "For what?" he asked.

"For saving me!" said Rin as if she couldn't believe he forgot it was like 5 minutes ago. After she was saved she wore Sesshomaru outer layer of his Kimono and they are walking towards a village to get Rin a new Kimono.

"It was noting. . . are you O.K?" he asked.

"Yes. Why? were you worried about me?" she asked dying to know if her lord she loved her life loved her back.

' Of course I was worried about you! I don't know what I'd do if you left me. I just couldn't live with out you know that you should me love!' Sesshomaru's congest shouted out at him. but Sesshomaru kept a calm exterior and simply said "No."

Rin felt as if her heart broke in to millions of pieces. The love of her life thought she was a disgusting human. "Oh" was all she could force out of her body. She felt soulless. Sesshomaru probably couldn't of heard her if he didn't have acute hearing.

'Oh' that word made Sesshomaru feel something he never felt before. Gilt. Neither of them said anything all the way to the village. They walk Rin still in her torn to shreds Kimono with Sesshomaru's outer layer around her. It was total silence until they got to the village were Sesshomaru had Rin go and get a Kimono her self.

END OF FLASH BACK

Rin is in a hot spring near the camp that the group will be sleeping tonight where Jaken is starting a camp fire. Rin submerges from the water flipping he hair back while letting out a small sigh. The top half of her breast were above the water. What Rin didn't know was that she was being watch since she got in the water, 15 minutes ago.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

I've been watching her swimming sighing even letting out a moan when she got in. But when she flipped her hair back and sighed that took my breath away. I turned and went back to camp just as she got out I turned to take one last look what I saw was to die for. As she left the hot spring steam surrounded her body like a cloud. Her body was smooth and pale. The water droplet's that rolled off her curves looked like pearls. Her curves and breasts were smooth and muter. Her legs always covered by her long Kimono were pale and slender. My eyes lingered s I memorized every cure of her body. I turned and went back to camp.

Normal P.O.V

Sesshomaru turned to go back to camp.

Rin heard a rustle in the bushes when she got out. She wiped around but saw nothing. She quickly got dressed in her new Kimono. She picked up Sesshomaru's top layer and left back to camp just in time to see Sesshomaru finish getting comfortable.

'Was it him in the bushes?' she thought with a small smile.

Sesshomaru turned to see Rin in her new short sleeve Kimono it was pale blue with bright yellow flowers on the sleeves with green vines and levees at the bottom the stopped just below her knees, and it was all tied with a blood red Omi. She was so beautiful it took his breath away. He had never seen anything so marvelous. Thought he'd never say it She look like a goddess!

"Here's your Kimono thank you for letting me wear it!" she said happily as she handed back Sesshomaru's Kimono. He said noting, he was still in shock of seeing Rin in her new Kimono her hair still wet it brought back a flash back.

FLASH BACK

It was morning but the group was stuck in a cave until the rain stopped. Sesshomaru hated rain, it made him smell like wet dog. He was pretty sure that every dog demon hated the rain to. He's so called servant was on the opposite side of the cave because of the smell, but Rin was right beside him. she had said she didn't care what he smelt like, he would always be beautiful in her eyes. She was socked but he still thought that she was pretty. The way she would sniffled after giving a small sneeze for she was sick from the rain. She had ran thou it out side the cave moments before, She was picking flowers to make a crown for her lord to try and make him fell better.

END OF FLASH BACK

Rin and Jaken had already eating some fish that Jaken had caught after Rin came back from bathing. Jaken was passed out by the fire Sesshomaru had his back to a tree pretending to be asleep so Rin found a spot on the ground a little away from her lord. When Rin and Jaken were both asleep Sesshomaru was staring at Rin picturing in his bed at his palace they were heading to when he smelt the most vile sent he could smell at that moment.

"Naraku." he whispered.

"Why? you remember me!" the man called Naraku said as he stepped out in to the clearing, right beside Rin. He had long-medium lenght black hair and dark eyes that looked has thought they were from hell. he was werein a baboon out fit and had a smile on his face.

"What do you want?" hissed Sesshomaru.

"Well I took her once but maybe that was to soon look at her now. I think I'll take her and maybe have some fun with her if you know what I mean!" Naraku said as thought he was a king.

You won't lay a finger on her!" Sesshomaru snarled as Naraku bent down to touch her face. Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red he growled protectively as a yellow wipe came from his left hand and cut Naraku in half. But he just turned in to dirt. "A puppet." Sesshomaru wisped. He looked at Rin she was still asleep 'Good'. The thought of any one touching her made him sick. Though he'd never admitted it he's feeling for Rin had grown over the years he felt like he was in love with her. 'No ones going to touch my Rin-" he looked shocked at what he just thought 'My. . . My Rin . . . yes she is my Rin' he thought with a smile on his face. He sat back down against the tree and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	4. The dream

"_Lord Sesshomaru thank you for saving me!"_

_'what is going on here?' Sesshomaru thought ' Rin only looks to be 18 right now.'_

_"I love you Sesshomaru" Rin said_

_"What?" he couldn't believe this was happing what was he supposed to say._

_"I said I love you Sesshomaru!" she repeated_

_"I . . I . . I lo . . I love . . . you too" Sesshomaru stammered. 'what why did i say that?' Rin smiled as she walked towards him she to got older she look to be 20 now._

_Rin was now right in front of Sesshomaru, she pulled him closer and kissed his check. H pulled her up against him and they shared a fiery kiss until they were forced to come up for air. Rin withdrew and backed up. Sesshomaru reached for her but she fanished and was replaced by Naraku "want to he our fun?" he asked with an evil grin on his face. Sesshomaru cold hear Rin shouts of pain and Naraku's laughter as he raped her. "Sesshomaru help me please" they young woman shouted in tears._

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sesshomaru sat bolt up in a cold sweet painting like he had just run for weeks strat he looked up to see he had awoken Rin and Jaken.

Jaken merly said" what wrong my lord?" still half asleep.

While Rin ran to he's side "What is it my lord?" she asked franticly.

"Nothing" Sesshomaru said trying to calm he's demon blood. ' It was all a dream? good!'.

"Oh . . . O.K I just thought maybe someone was here or something." she said.

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

She looked up at him and said "NO reason I just had a dream before I was woken up . . . It's nothing never mind.".

"What did you dream about?"

"Oh . . . umm . . . " Said before she gave him a puzzled look.

"Not that I care or anything!" he said trying to cover up that he should some feelings.

"Well . . . A dark haired man with evil, dark eyes came and took me away . . . I was unconscious until I felt a sharp pain I woke up, in my dream, to find the strange man sitting on me smiling. He was going to whisper something to me until I woke up to you my lord." she said a little shaken at the memory of the dream.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet thinking about if the dream he had was some how connected to Rins. He thought about what Naraku said to him 'have a little fun with her' then he noticed two red marks on Rin's neck. ' Rin said she felt a sharp pain to her neck. Did Naraku marked her? No! He wouldn't!' Sesshomaru left Rin and Jaken to get breakfast as he went for a walk to clear his head.

NARAKU'S CASTLE

"HA HA HA" Naraku laughed has he say the look on Sesshomaru's face, for he was watching Rin and Sesshomaru n a mirror. "That's enough Kanai. He knows.". A little demon girl with long white hair wearing all white wiped the mirror cleaned took it and left the room. "Sesshomaru's ward has captured his heart. What will you do Sesshomaru give her up or kill her?" Naraku laughed.

BACK WITH RIN AND JAKEN

"Aurgh!" Rin fell to her knees in pain. Her neck felt like it was on fire and her head felt like was going to split in two.

"You worthless human get up!" Jaken spat with a look of disgust.

"My neck-"

"What about it you stupid woman your too fragile i don't know why Lord Sesshomaru-"

"You don't know why I what Jaken?

"Lord Sesshomaru? Your back?" Jaken squalled. It was more of a question the a statement.

"What's wrong Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My . . neck . . . and head!" Rin said between heavy breaths. Then a new burst of pan came as she say Sesshomaru's face. She felt like she was going to pass out. She closed her eyes and tried to breath deep.

"Jaken leave us!" Sesshomaru snarled.

"But . . . but . . . my lord-"

"NOW!" Sesshomaru shouted his eyes red.

Jaken screamed in fear and then ran in to the forest for his life as fast as he's scrawny legs could take him.

"Rin listen carefully!" Sesshomaru said in a soft and gentile voice. Rin was shocked by what she heard but the pain was to much and she couldn't put to much thought towards it. "Are you listening to me Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin nodded. "Good. You must go to the one who calls you! You must go to Naraku. Please follow me Rin.". Rin caught up and tried to walk but fell back she closed her eyes bracing her self for the hard earth, but inside she came in to a strong pair of muscular arms." Perhaps I should carry you?" Sesshomaru said with a smile Rin smiled back and gave a small nod. Sesshomaru brought her to his muscular chest and picked her up bridle style. She looked up and say Sesshomaru's golden eyes staring into her chocolate ones. Before he masked it Rin say love and concern in his eyes. She fell asleep in his warm caring arms on their way to Naraku's castle. when Rin awoke she felt some message; Strong muscular hand rubbed her shoulders and lower back. She moaned then she realized she was naked. She sat straight up and the blanket over fell down to her hips. She realized a started look man around 25 beside her bed she grabbed the covers and recovered her self.

"Wh. . . Who are you?" she asked the man

"Oh my name is Kohaku. I'm glad your awake Rin-sama" the man named Kohaku said.

"How do you know my name?" she asked

"Everyone knows the name of the lords mate" he answered

"Lord?" she thought of Sesshomaru it would be perfect.

"Yes lord Naraku!" said the boy he didn't look to happy about it thought.

"No!" Rin whispered she felt her heart break.


	5. Bad news

"No what?" Kohaku asked.

"No No No No No!" Rin yelled slamming her fist on the bed on ever no.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Sesshomaru? Where is he?" Rin asked desperately

"I don't know he dropped you of warned Naraku not to hurt you and said he'll be coming to check up on you regularly because you'll still he's ward."

"You mean . . . Sesshomaru cares about me?" she asked

"Yeah of course he does when ever he looked at you his expression softens and before he left no one was around , but me, and he said-"

"Kohaku." a voice came from out side the door.

"You better get dressed." he said before living to go to the voice

Rin hurried and got dressed in the Kimono she came here in. It was on the floor like a pool of pale blue flowers. There was a beautiful silk Kimono at the foot of her bed but she didn't want to wear it. Not a moment after Rin was done tying the obi to her Kimono did the man from her dreams come in with Kohaku behind him.

"You." Rin said in barley a whisper.

"Yes me. I'm Lord Naraku and you Rin are my mate" Naraku said with a smile that was as far from nice as you can get.

Rin spat on the floor in front of him and said "Your no lord . . .Your a filthy piece of dirt with a name"

"My my. You shouldn't talk like that to me. We need to-"

"I don't need to do anything with you! You . . . you monster" she screamed.

"Well that's where your wrong." he said with a growl. "Kohaku leave us."

But my lord!" Kohaku pleaded.

"NOW!"

Kohaku left leaving Rin alone with Naraku.

"Now now Rin lets have a nice talk to set things start between you and I" Naraku said as he advanced towards her

"Get away from me!" she snapped stepping back from him but he just keep coming until Rin was back against the wall and he was inches from her face.

"You will follow my every command understand?" he stated more then asked "UNDERSTAND?" her shouted in her face as he grabbed her wrists and force them above her head. He pressed his body against hers with a smile as silent tears rolled down her face. She gave him a small nod. "Good now be a good girl and open up." he said as one hand held both wrists but the other slid down to between her thighs as he forced them opened. he put his hand at her entrance but before he could enter a nock came to the down and he released her. "What?" he snapped at the intruder

"Breakfast is ready my lord." came a voice from behind the door.

"Fine leave us I will be down in s moment." Naraku snarled.

"Yes my lord." the voice said before it walked off.

"We are not done here girl." he snapped. Rin flinched at his words but stayed quiet. "We've only just begun!" he said before he left her in the room to cry.

"Sesshomaru." she whispered be fore she fell asleep on the floor. "Are you coming to rescue me?". When Rin awoke she kept her eyes shut tried trying to decided if what happened was a dream or not. She was about to open her eyes and see if Jaken was up so she could pester him when a woman's voice reached her ears.

"What should we do?" the woman asked.

"The lord said to feed her." a girls voice that sounded like an echo, as if not there, answered the woman's question.

"So? do we wake her up or not Kana?" (A.N sorry if I'm not spelling right!) the woman asked sounding annoyed.

"That is up to you Kagura." the girl named Kana said.

"Grrrr! Fine I'll wake her up." Kagura said well walking towards Rin. But before she even touched her Rin's eyes shot open and she flinched.

"So I see your awake." Kagura said with a evil smile. She and medium length dark hair tied back with feathers in it. Rin noticed her eyes were red hiding darkness behind them. "It is time for you to eat. The lord will get mad if you starve your self."

"I . . I'm not hungry." she lied.

"I don't care!" she snapped back "If you don't eat the lord will get mad.

"I already eat before I came here." she said in a small voice hopping the woman would leave her alone, she scared her.

Apparently it worked for Kagura stood up and sent Rin a death glare. "Fine but you'll have to answer to the lord soon enough!" Kagura snarled before leaving Rin alone with the little girl named Kana.

"Why don't you want to eat?" the girl asked.

"Wh . . . What?" Rin asked hopping the girl wouldn't yell t her.

"I asked why you don't want to eat." she repeated in the same far of voice.

"I'm scarred." Rin answered truthfully as if Kana could be trusted. "I don't like being in side." Rin shivered as Kana approached her.

"Do you want to see the gardens of the castle?" she said with a friendly smile.

"Really?" she asked. Kana nodded. "Sure! thanks." Rin said with delight she loved flowers very much.

"Follow me." Kana stated.

Kana led Rin to the garden were Rin was marveled by the beauty. She had never been to Sesshomaru's castle but if he had a garden this what she pictured it to be like. unlike the dark stoniness of inside the castle it was bright and happy looking. It had a beautiful fountain in the middle of the garden surrounded by a growing maze of short rose bushes. Benches surrounded the out side of the garden to the left of the entrance which was full of wildflowers. At the back of the garden were some little trees with a big one that Rin thought looked to be atleast 1,000 years old. What caught her sight last but most of all was that in the far right corner there was a garden entirely full of a flower Rin had never seen before they were bright white with purplish strips with a midnight blue circle in the middle. This flower reminded Rin of Sesshomaru she walked over to it and gave a question glace to Kana who nodded to her asked question. Rin smiled and picked a few she the walked over to the big tree at the back and began to weave them in to a crown. Kana smiled at this. She told Rin she'd be back for her later and left. Rin sang a song she had sang for a couple years. Ever since Sesshomaru sang it to her so she would go to bed.

**_"Oh heavenly gods of the sky_**

_**I gave a pone you in the night**_

_**as you fill the dark sky with stars**_

_**that are filled with a bright light**_

_**I wish I could be up there**_

_**gazing pone the beauty below**_

_**The earth like a painted picture**_

_**with colors that mix and flow"**_

Before she could finish her song she heard a rustle in the bushes and turned to see who or what and made the sound she turned to see . . .


	6. A new friend

A bountiful family of little rabbits she let out a small "Oh" as they hopped around. Coming gently towards her. She gently put down the flowers and picked up a white bunny with black paws and a brown circle around it's left eye. It looked at her and it's noise twitched (A.N you know how bunny's noises move) Rin giggled at the site and put the bunny down only to have it jump back into her lap. Rin gave it a smile and giggled again. Rin was happy she made a new friend. She picked up the flower and continued to weave the as the bunny cuddled in to her lap. When she finished the flower crown she put it on her head and closed her eyes wishing Sesshomaru was here. As if a dream came true Rin heard Sesshomaru's voice called her name. She opened her eyes and there he was, standing in front of the mini maze. She just stared at him as if he was an angle.

"Rin." he said softly.

"Sesshomaru!" she cried. She ran into his embrace and cried. "Why did you leave? Where were you? Are we leaving?" question pored out of her.

All Sesshomaru could say was "I'm sorry." before pushing the crying young woman away. "You must forget me!" He yelled at her "You mustn't even utter my name!"

"But . . .but Sesshomaru? I can't just forget you!" she cried

"Why not I will forget you." he said coldly

"Because I love you Sesshomaru!" she cried as she grabbed onto his shirt as if he would disappear, which he probably would.

Sesshomaru was lost for words un till he heard someone coming. He knelt down to Rin and said. "Rin listen you don't love me. You can't love me."

"But . . . but . . . Please don't leave me Sesshomaru-sama!"

'Sama' brought back memories to Sesshomaru they had lost the sama thing and she just called him 'lord' but hearing it again brought back a memory it didn't want the most at that moment.

FLASH BACK

_It was the middle of spring and Rin was celebrated her 12 birthday he had gotten her a beautiful pale kimono light with cherry blossoms almost fading in to the background of the materiel._

_"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said well trying to tie her Obi._

_"Yes?" he answered._

_"Can you help me tie my Obi?"_

_". . . Sure." he said while bending down to tie her Obi like a caring parent._

_"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama! I love you" She said happily before skipping away. Sesshomaru stood there in shock._

_"I love you too. . . My Rin" he whispered as he watch her run though a field of wildflowers._

END OF FLASH BACK

"Listen Rin I will come back soon. I promise but I must go for now." he said and ran off.

"I will what for you Sesshomaru. I promise too." she whispered.

"Rin! Riinnnnn!" called a voice from the entrance. "There you are it's time to go in side." Kana said before turning to leave. Rin quickly followed her.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Rin had avoided Naraku like the flu. She had only seen him at meal times since their encounter when she first woke up. Usually she hid in an a banded room with a bunch of flower that Kana would pick from the garden for her. No matter what she picked there were always the flowers that reminded Rin of Sesshomaru in the big bunch. Today was different she couldn't find an a banded room she had check ever room in the castle. All except one she never went to. Naraku's room. She heard that Naraku was gone for business but she never went to his room. Instead she went to hers a maid was still in there cleaning until Rin came in and asked for some time alone. She lied on her bed and began to cry. Sesshomaru hadn't come back to the castle since the day in the garden. Rin was beginning to think she was never coming.

"Why are you crying?" a stern man's voice asked she let out a small scream before curling in a ball thinking it was Naraku. "Answer me Rin!" the voice said as it came to sit on the bed. Rin looked up to see Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" she cried before hugging him with al her mite. Sesshomaru was startled by this and awkwardly patted her back.

"Why do you cry?" he asked again.

"I missed you." she said in a small voice her face still buried in his clothes.

". . ." Sesshomaru reminded silent as the woman he loved cried because she choose to stay with him. "I . . . I . . . I missed you too" he stammered he did something he never did in his whole life. He blushed.

"Then why did you leave me?" she asked relishing him.

"I must I can not stay here."

"Why not? I want to go back with you and see master Jaken."

"You do not belong to me anymore Rin."

Rin looked like she was going to cry again. "What do you mean?"

"Rin . . . you belong to Naraku now. We can not be together anymore."

"But . . but . . . I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU!" she yelled.

"Rin you must keep your voice down or I will never be able to come back."

"Sorry." she said quietly.

"Rin I must go but I'll visit soon." he said standing up. The next thing Rin knew he had jump out the widow to go back to where ever he was staying.

Two days have pat since the day Sesshomaru found Rin crying in her room. Now she had to 'greet' Naraku back from his travels. Rin didn't like the sound of this but she didn't have a choice Rin was forced out of her room and down to the main hall by three big demons Rin had only seen once in her stay. The were the ones who guarded the castle gates.

"The Lord has returned!" a servant yelled running into the room only to get in the line with the rest of the servant's a get to knees. Rin was opposite of the line her arms held tight by two guards while a third one stranded behind her. Naraku burst though the door looking very angry. He was going to walk out the room when he saw Rin and walked to her.

He grabbed her arm and said " We need to have a talk"

Rin tried to struggle but it was no use. She had to agree with him. "Where are we going?" she asked afraid of the answer but had to know.

"You'll see." he said while almost dragging her up the stairs. he turned and went to the room Rin thought she'd never go in. his bedroom. When he got there he threw her on the bed and tied her hand to the post. She screamed, kicked, and tried to fight back but in the end he won. "Be good and maybe I won't hurt you . . . as much" he added with a snarl with this she started to scream like her life depended on it.


	7. Ture Love

"HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE ANYONE!" she screamed. He just back handed her. Her deleted check red with pain. He ripped off her clothes and stared at her exposed breast. he kissed her lips and made a trail down to 'area' and like it. She squirmed around trying to get away. He stuck his tong in her and she had a quick in take of breath he moved his tong in and out of her. She bit her lip to keep in the moan of pleasure she felt. She bit down so hard she stared to bleed.

"Sesshomaru help me!" Rin cried out.

"Ha Ha yell al you want no one going to save you!" He slapped her again.

"That's what you think" Sesshomaru's voice came to Rin's hears.

"Sesshomaru? Are you there?" she asked

"Yes Rin I'm here" he answerd

Naraku got off of RIn and frecked out at Sesshomaru "You fool, what do you think you fucking doing here?" he screamed.

"Well I thought I'd stop by." he said in an ice cold voice. Sesshomaru had a small grin on his faceat Naraku's reaction.

"What are you doing in my castle?" Naraku snarled.

"Well I'm allowed here anytime I want." Sesshomaru spat back "Rin is my ward."

Naraku's faced red with embarrassment and anger as he lunged forward at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was ready and jumped out of the way. He laned beside he bed and quickly un tied Rin. Rin hid behind Sesshomaru and he stood in front of her protectively.

"Are you O.K?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes but what are you doing here?" Rin asked

"I'm here to make sure he doesn't hurt you." he answered

"Hee Hee Ha Ha" Naraku laughed "There's nothing you can do I've marked her, and you know it"

"That may be so but that doesn't mean you can hurt her while I'm here!" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Rin I love you." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh Sesshomaru. I love you to!"

"Naraku growled and said "Love doesn't matter you can not have her, she is mine!"

"I will let you have her but you can not hurt her or elles I _will_ kill you!" He said with anger in his voice.

"Fine I'll let you two say your goodbyes before I kill you" Naraku said and he stomped out of the room to get reinforcements.

"Sesshomaru your not going to leave me are you?"

"I must Rin or-"

His words were cut short as Rin cried out "NO. No no no NO!" stomping her foot with never no as if it would make it come true if she stomped hard enough. She was in tears that Sesshomaru was leaving her again.

"I know Rin but there's nothing I ca do. Demon law says that if someone is marked by someone no one can separate the two except by death unless one as the power to reverse the affects. And believe me there's no way Naraku will give you up."

"How do you know?" Rin asked in a small force.

"Because I sure wouldn't" he whispered while giving Rin a small kiss on the check. Rin looked up at him and kissed him. The to of them shared a fiery kiss that seemed to last forever, but they had to part for breath.

Rin looked deep in to his eyes and said "Please my lord-" but before she could finish her sentence Sesshomaru picked her up in bridle stile and laid her on the bed. Sesshomaru began to explore her body in kisses. When he got to her neck she screamed in pain. He quickly withdrew his kiss and got off the bed. Rin's neck was aglow she started to levitate she screamed again.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru help me !" she screamed.

All the noise attacked Naraku he busted into the room his eyes widen with the site of Rin before narrowing at Sesshomaru.

""What did you do? How does this mortal have the power to reverse the affects?" Naraku asked in fury.

Then voices came from Rin. It was a man and a woman they began to talk in unisen they said "Love is more powerful then any attack. Love his stronger then any shield. This young woman's love would've been her death, but it was returned. This alone makes her stronger." Then the light from Rin's neck surrounded her whole body and began to grow destroying anything it's path then it went straight for. . .


	8. A new Experience goodcopy

The bolt of light went strat for Sesshomaru and as soon as it hit him Rim screamed again and passed out. Sesshomaru began to float and came level with Rin. The man and woman sang a song of love as Rin's soul exited her body.

"Noooooo!" Sesshomaru screamed as he saw Rin die.

The light fanished and the two fell to the ground. Sesshomaru held Rin's life less body in tears. "The only way for this girl to live is for the mark to fanish for that the marker must be killed" The man and woman said from somewhere in the room. Sesshomaru turned to Naraku and lunged for him. Weaseling him to the ground. Sesshomaru and Naraku scrached and hit each other trying to get the upper hand, but Sesshomaru was winning no problem. Within minute Sesshomaru was on top of Naraku his eyes red with fury. Sesshomaru snapped his neck. He then turned to Rin's body and ran to her side. She was still soulless. Sesshomaru bit the mark on her neck replacing it with his. He licked up the blood and held her close.

"Please Rin don't die. I need you! . . . I . . I Lo . . . I love you !" Sesshomaru said in tears his tears fell on the new mark and it began to glow lightly before dieing down. But Sesshomaru didn't notice.

"Sesshomaru? I love you to! " Rin said with a smile.

Sesshomaru stared at her, he couldn't belive it. Sesshomaru didn't care he was taking her home. Sesshomaru gave Rin the top layer of his Kimono, which she gladly put on.Before she knew it he picked her up and began to fly to his castle in the west. They were ther in a couple of hours. He lied her down on his bed she smiled at him. She crested his face as he sat beside her.

"Sesshomaru please." she whispered.

"Please what?"

"Heal me."

Sesshomaru's demon blood came through and Sesshomaru couldn't control him self. Sesshomaru was now on top of her his face inches from hers. He put his hand in side her Kimono and slipped it off of her. She reached up and took off his armor. She was in some kind of trance. She took off his kimono and threw it to the floor. She took a small in take of breath at the sight of his bare torso. Her hand glided over his chest causing his muscles to recoil under her touch. "I love you" he breathed on her pink lips before catching them in a firey kiss. She let out a small sigh. Sesshomaru smiled at her arousal as he slipped his tong in her mouth and began to taste her. 'Oh does she taste great!' Sesshomaru thought as he moved downward as he reached he neck no pain came to Rin in stead a burst of pleaser she moan out his name. He moved he kisses down to her brest where he suckled and kissed them tendurley. 

"Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed when he reached her 'area'.

Sesshomaru came up the kiss her check. He slowly enterd her till he got to her barier."I'm sorry" he wisperd before going in to her all the way. Rin screamed in pain. She waited a minute and the feeling turned to pleaser. She slowly beging to move. Sesshomaru took this as a sign she was ready and he began to move. He moved faster in and out of her. Rin circled her legs around his hips and drove him in farther. They both shared a passinete 18 minutes before Sesshomaru colapsed beside her. Rin fell into a peaceful sleep as Sesshomaru watched her. "My love." he wispered before drifted off in to his on rest.

THE END.

A.N- sorry I'm not good at endings (or lemons) so It kinda sucked but that's O.K well yeah I may write a sequle later on so keep checking. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think give me your oppinion to what I should write in my sequle (that is if I write one)

THANKS TO ALL WHO READ MY FIRST STORY I COULDN'T OF DONE IT WOTHOUT YOU !


End file.
